


Sick Day

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Ru isn't feeling too well and thus Leon takes it upon himself to help his partner feel better.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Female Character(s), Dande | Leon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 7





	Sick Day

"Hi yes, Ms. Oleana, it's me, Leon. Ru isn't feeling well.today so I'm going to be taking the day off… I don't know if she'll be better by tomorrow but if not I'll call you tonight… ok thank you," Leon turned off his Rotomphone, turning back to Ru with a small grin as she sighed "sorry it's already be done."

"Did she sound mad?"

"Oleana? A little annoyed but I haven't taken a day off in a while so I’m sure it’s fine.”

"But you should do so for yourself, not for me…"

"I can take my days off for any reason I want Ru, and that includes you. Now, do you need anything?"

Ru sighs, she knows she's not going to win this. The last time she had been sick Leon had taken Charizard and flown all the way to the Crown Tundra, er well the Isle of Armour first after taking a wrong turn, to pick up some medicine that was said to help. It was disgusting and bitter but she had felt better by the next day, and lucky for Leon they had plenty left over for Ru to have.

"Can you get that gross green stuff? It worked last time."

"Of course, want me to make anything with it?"

Ru pauses to think, she's gotta stick to bland foods for the day at least, "maybe some tea to help wash it down? Un-"

"Unsweetened, I know how you like it Ru," Leon says with a proud smile. And he's right, he's good about making sure he gets Rus favorite food and drinks just right. "Anything else?"

"That's really it for now, not too hungry just yet."

He leaves her, Ru snuggling back under the covers as she blinks her tired eyes. She's aware she's lucky Leon took the day off just for her, she hates being sick and feeling sick, and being able to just rest and not have to cook or make anything for herself does make things a little easier. She still feels awful but it's not as bad as it could have been.

Leon re-enters the room, one hand with a small medicine cup of the dark green goop that'll make Ru better and the other with her unsweetened tea.

"Here you go," Leon says as he hands the medicine first.

"Down the hatch," Ru says with a shudder, taking the medicine and coughing as it goes down, Leon quickly handing her the tea as Ru chugged it down to get the overly bitter taste out of her mouth "still can't believe how well that stuff works."

"I think there's some old saying about the viler the medicine the more potent it is," Leon says as he takes both cups and places them on their bedside drawer. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Ru says as she pats the bed, "join me."

Leon does so gladly, Ru curling up to the purple-haired man and sighing contently as she easily snuggles into his hold.

“Just hope this doesn’t give you whatever I got,” Ru mutters.

“Don’t worry about it Ru, my immune system is fairly strong, I’m sure we’ll be fine!” Leon says with a soft smile. Though Ru still worries just a bit, being in her partner’s warm arms and having his body heat is enough to make her grow only more tired.

“Whatever you say champ,” Ru muttered, her eyes growing heavy as she begins to slowly be lulled to sleep, the sound of Leon’s heartbeat acting as an almost lullaby, knowing that when she wakes up he will still be there.

~~

Ru doesn’t wake up until the early evening, Leon having apparently passed out with her. Already the medicine is kicking in, her head doesn’t feel as stuffy anymore and she can actually breathe through her nose. Most of all, she’s hungry, starving honestly considering she slept through most of the day, and Ru can only imagine just how hungry Leon is feeling considering he had been with her and wasn’t sick.

“Lee, hey Lee wake up, we gotta make dinner.”

“5… 5 more minutes Hop,” Leon snores, Ru giggling as she lightly pushes him, his gold eyes blinking open. “Oh hey, morning Ru.”

“Evening actually, I think I got my appetite back and I’m sure you’re hungry too.”

“I’m-” before Leon can finish his sentence his stomach lets out a VERY loud growl, “yeah I could eat. Whatcha in the mood for?”

“Don’t wanna risk upsetting my stomach, some soup maybe?”

“I’ll see what we got,” Leon says, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Ru’s forehead before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

As Ru waits for him to heat up their food she smiles, she really is lucky to have a guy like him around, and not just during these sick days.

Leon returns soon after with two bowls of Tamato Berry soup and crackers, the two eating in bed together, and once done and the dishes are left in the sink, Ru cuddles back up to Leon, falling asleep with a full stomach, a warm body, and a full heart.

~~

“Hey Ms. Oleana,” Ru starts nervously, “Le-”

“Leon caught your head cold and has to take another day off?” Oleana says, Ru nodding until she remembers she’s on the phone and not speaking to the woman in person.

“Yep! But I gave him some medicine I took yesterday, works REALLY fast, he’ll be back to normal by tomorrow!”

“Of course,” Oleana says with an annoyed sigh. “Tell him I wish him a speedy recovery, and to be more careful next time.”

“Will do!” Oleana hangs up first, Ru putting away her Rotomephone and turning to Leon.

“Did she sound mad?” Leon asks, sneezing immediately after as Ru shakes her head.

“A little annoyed but not too mad.”

“Oh ok good, this is my first sick day so I figured she wouldn’t get too mad.”

“Mhm, you need anything else, Leon?”

“I’m good! That medicine really is nasty though…”

“Want me to nap with you?”

“I don’t wanna get you sick too,” Leon says with a frown, Ru shrugging her shoulder as she still climbs into bed with him.

“Then you’ll just have to take care of me again,” Ru says simply, Leon chuckling before sneezing again.

“And make Oleana have an aneurysm? But if you’re sure I wouldn’t mind taking a nap together with you again.”

And thus they do, this time Ru holding Leon close to her, her warmth slowly lulling him to sleep. No matter the day or who is sick at least they have each other's warmth to comfort them back into a peaceful sleep to make those sick days go by much faster.

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE! It's a Leon day, tbh writing these back to back hopefully made him stay ic. HOPFULLY
> 
> Ru belongs to lovely https://twitter.com/Bluethealpha who has plenty of wonderful ocs and comics YOU SHOULD check out!
> 
> UPDATE 11/26/2020
> 
> So the wonderful and awesome https://twitter.com/TMWolf93 made a nice picture to go with the piece, THANK YOU AGAIN WOLF YOU DID AMAZING!!!


End file.
